Chidori can be useful - Narusasu oneshot
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto discovers just how useful chidori can be while on a mission with Sasuke, that turns out to be potentiously dangerous and oh so exciting... Narsusasu


**Narusasu One-shot – Chidori can be useful.**

I watched as Sakura and Sasuke talked about something. We were waiting for Kakashi-sensei who was late. Again.

I was leaning against the trunk of a tree. I was tired of listening to Sakura's constant flirting with Sasuke. I wanted to be the one that flirted with Sasuke. Not cause I liked him or anything. I wanted to annoy him. Yeah. _Annoy him_.

I noticed that Sasuke was looking at me. I pretended to not notice. I knew why he was looking at me. My favourite orange jacket had gotten too small for me, so I wore a plain orange t-shirt that was quite tight. It showed off my toned muscles. At least, that's what I thought.

Kakashi-sensei finally arrived, saying something about pervy sage needing to talk to him about something. We set off on our mission, with me taking the lead. In didn't realise it, but my other team mates were talking about me.

"I wonder why Naruto's not wearing his jacket," said Sakura.

"Maybe he's trying to get someone's attention," said Kakashi.

Sasuke ignored Kakashi's comment. "It shrunk," he said. Sakura frowned.

"Who would Naruto want to impress?" asked Sakura. She had a feeling that I was gay. I'd told her before that I didn't fancy her, people just thought that because she was my best friend, and we always hung out together when we weren't on missions. "Unless..."

Kakashi and Sakura looked to each other, and their eyes met. Then they both looked to Sasuke, who I heard come up behind me so we were neck-in-neck.

"You should really slow down, Dobe," said Sasuke. I laughed loudly.

"Not gonna happen, Teme. Not in a million years!" I pressed forward, laughing when I saw Sasuke over take me. I pressed forward again over taking him. It had now turned into a race.

We had arrived at our destination. We were supposed to deliver a package to some dud who lived in the forest near Konoha.

"I'll go and meet up at the rendezvous point. Sakura, could you back me up?" asked Kakashi. Sakura caught on to what Kakashi was thinking and gave her sensei a knowing look.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei!" she replied.

"What about me and Teme?" I asked. Kakashi-sensei rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and thought for a minute.

"There's a cave not far from here. We'll rendezvous in an hour." Sasuke sighed, and we both listened to Kakashi-sensei as he explained how to get there.

When we arrived at the cave, I stared in amazement. It was breath-taking. There were loads of crystals on the inside, each one a different colour from the next.

I ran in, gasping at the sight before me. Sasuke just stood at the entrance, his eyes following me the whole time.

"Isn't this cool?" I asked him. He looked around with a bored expression.

"Hn. I've seen better," he said. I flipped him off. He could be so rude sometimes.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake. I watched as Sasuke moved farther into the cave, away from the entrance. I could hear a rumbling, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's happening?!" I cried. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's an earthquake, Dobe," he said. I panicked, and ran to the entrance of the cave. Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Are you stupid?" he asked me. I realised he had both his arms wrapped around my waist.

"No! Why?" Sasuke stared at me. I tried to discern the emotion in his eyes, but it was useless.

"The rumbling noise is rocks falling from the top of the mountain. You'll get yourself killed!" he said. I smiled sweetly, and I saw him blush.

"I didn't realise you cared about me, Teme," I said, grinning. "Are you blushing?" He looked away. The rumbling noise grew so loud that I couldn't hear what Sasuke had said. Not a second later, rocks fell down passed the cave entrance, completely covering it. Sasuke and I were cast in semi-darkness. Some of the crystals were glowing.

It was then, that I realised, just how much danger I was really in. "Thanks," I said, though it sounded more like a whisper because of the sound falling rock, though it had quieted down a bit.

"For what, Dobe?" he asked. I smiled up at him. Our eyes met.

"For saving my life. If you hadn't pulled me back, I would've gotten squished. So thanks!" Sasuke nodded. I noticed, again, that his arms were still around me. An idea popped into my head. I may as well take advantage of the situation. So I kissed him. Smack on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he pushed me away.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cried. I frowned. I had not thought that through at all. Definitely not.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me," I lied. Sasuke glared.

"Do you normally do that?" he asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Not to everyone," I joked. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. "I'm kidding!"

"So ... you're gay?" he asked. I nodded my head, looking away from Sasuke.

"You're not gonna ... beat me up or anything. Are you?" I asked him. Sasuke frowned.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked. I glanced up at him.

"When I told Gaara, he did. Iruka-sensei wasn't too happy when I told him why Gaara had beaten me up."

Sasuke stood looking at me. I looked back at him. I was glad he hadn't hit me yet, but I knew there was still a chance that he was just thinking things through. However, what he did next, I was not expecting. He walked up to me and grabbed the front of my shirt, but rather than punch me, he pulled me closer till we were millimetres apart. Then he kissed me.

I responded to the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. His arm that wasn't holding my t-shirt went around my waist. We pulled back a little from each other, and then we touched foreheads together so we could see into each other's eyes.

"I've wanted to that for a long time..." said Sasuke.

"You have?" I asked. He smiled.

"You're not the only one who's gay." I laughed and he blushed. I cupped his cheek.

"We should probably get out of here," I said. I had just remembered we were still trapped inside a cave.

We broke apart from our embrace, and I tried to use resengan to move the rubble, but nothing happened. For some reason, I couldn't summon any clones to help. Sasuke told me to go to the other end of the cave, so I did. He summoned Chidori, and an explosion that felt like another earthquake shook us again. Smoke filled the air, and when it died down, we were flooded in light.

"Chidori can be useful," I said walking up to Sasuke. I took his hand. He looked down at our hands, and then intertwined our fingers.

"It can," he said. I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him again...


End file.
